Radiant Fair
by Shining Dahlia
Summary: The apprentices go to a fair in Radiant Garden. What is that dancing... ouch?-SONGFIC- FLORENCE AND THE MACHINE: ALL THIS AND HEAVEN TOO. xD Enjoy and happy new year!


."I wonder why Ansem-sama allowed a thing like this to happen..." said Dilan, looking extremely disgusted to the square filled with colored flags and smiling people.

."Stop with that, Dilan and try to have some fun" said Braig, punching the arm of his friend "C'mon, Ansem-sama said for us to have fun...".  
>.But things just got worse for Dilan when a happy and animated song started playing somewhere in the middle of the square. Suddenly, people starting to walk and dance swirling around, taking Braig and Dilan in the crowded wave of humans.<p>

**And the heart is hard to translate  
>It has a language on it's own<br>It talks in tongues and quiet sighs  
>And prayers and proclamations<br>****In the grandest of great man**  
><strong>In the smallest of gestures<strong>  
><strong>In short swallow gasps<strong>

."Don't release my hand, Ienzo-kun!" said Xehanort, while they got caught in the crowd with Aeleus.  
>."Oh don't worry!" answered a smiling Ienzo "You just have to follow me, I know this dance!".<br>.And in the next moment he started swirling in the crowd letting Aeleus and Xehanort lost in the middle of a sea of people.

**But with all my education  
>I can't seem to command it<br>And the words are all escaping  
>Coming back all damaged<br>And I would put them back in poetry, if I only knew how  
>I can't seem to understand it and...<strong>

."Lea! Wait, ouch! Hey my feet! Ouch, ouch..." Isa was trying to reach his friend that was dancing in the middle of those crazy people but he was just getting farther and farther.

**I would give all this and heaven too  
>I would give it all if only for a moment<br>That I could just understand  
>The meaning of the word you see<br>'Cause I've been scrawling it forever  
>But it never makes sense to me at all <strong>

."Wait, Xenahort-san! Here comes Even..." said Aeleus, in the middle of the sea.  
>."Why... Ouch! Why... Ouch, let me pass, please!" Even passed through the people, reaching Xehanort and Aeleus "Why in the world Ansem-sama let people make this THING?".<br>."I don't know, but it's contagious. Let's try it!" said Xehanort singing along while everyone made a shocked face.

**And it talks to me, it tiptoes  
>And it sings to me inside<br>It cries out in the darkest night  
>And it breaks in the morning light<strong>

**But with all my education**  
><strong>I can't seem to command it<strong>  
><strong>And the words are all escaping<strong>  
><strong>Coming back all damaged<strong> **  
>And I would put them back in poetry, if I only knew how<strong>  
><strong>I can't seem to understand it and...<strong>

."And I would give all!" sang Lea and Ienzo, together with all the people.

**I would give all this and heaven too  
>I would give it all if only for a moment<br>That I could just understand  
>The meaning of the word you see<br>'Cause I've been scrawling it forever  
>But it never makes sense to me at all<strong>

."Dilan! Dilan!" screamed Braig seeing his friend being smashed by the people.  
>."What it is?".<br>."Listen the song! It tells about the heart!".  
>."What? I can't hear you with this loud thing!".<p>

**And I would give all this and heaven too  
>I would give it all if only for a moment<br>That I could just understand  
>The meaning of the word you see<br>'Cause I've been scrawling it forever  
>But it never makes sense to me at all<strong>

.The dance suddenly changed. It started to focus his strenght closer to the center of the square.

**Poor language,**  
><strong>It doesn't deserve such treatment<strong> **  
>And all my stumbling phrases never amounted to anything worth this feeling<strong> **  
>Oh this heaven...<br>Never could describe such feeling ** **as I knew it**

**Words**  
><strong>Were never so useful<strong>  
><strong>So I was screaming out a language that I never knew existed before<strong>

.The dance ceased suddenly, just like it started. When the music stopped, the applauses pierced the air. Everywhere you looked, there was people smiling and hugging each other, some crying, other jumping and laughing with his own friends... The cerulean skies and the sun seemed to smile too...

."My body is destroyed" complained Dilan, when everyone was returning to the lab at dusk "I hated all that thing. I didn't understand why Ansem-sama send us to that place... It was useless..."

."If you think so, you shouldn't be researching the heart with us" said Ienzo, innocently, biting his sea-salt ice cream.

.A quiet silent felt when Dilan sighed angrily.

."Why? Just because I didn't danced like a disoriented monkey? Or because I wasn't artificial enough to pretend that I was liking?".

."No. Because you don't understand the mechanic around the dance, Dilan. That dance, together with the song, simulated a human heart".

.Ienzo saw that only Dilan seemed to be surprised. The rest of them stopped around to watch.

."The dance represented the power the heart holds over us. When the heart decides something, it happens suddenly and start to carry us if we don't stop to listen things around us. You tried to fight against the dance, so you only tired yourself, instead to try to come along or just hear what the lyrics said and I'm sure you don't remember a thing about the song, because you was too worried trying to oppose against everything. That's what happens when we fight against our hearts. There isn't need to obey all of his desires, but we must seek harmony. Conflicts inside us weaken our outside".

."You mustn't fight your heart" said Braig, looking to the deep blue sky.

**~Meanwhile, in the streets...~**

."It talks to me, it tiptoes...".

."Please, Lea. Stop torturing me with that".

."That I could just UNDERSTAND!" screamed Lea in Isa's ear, before starting running away, when he saw a big brick on his friend's hand.

_**ps: Well, that's all folks. Last songfic of the year. Happy new year everyone and I hope you liked! ^_^.**_


End file.
